Elemental
by soup4mepapi
Summary: Isabella Marie Castelli Swan is an elemantalist...she has power over 5 elements: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Spirit... She meets Edward Cullen: a vampire... She and her family know of his kind, of the Volturi... She is not as vulnerable and fragile as Edward and his family thought she was..
1. Water

"_**Happiness is like a crystal, fair and exquisite and clear, broken in a million pieces, shattered, scattered far and near...but there are so many pieces no one ever finds them all…"**_

_**-Priscilla Leonard, Happiness**_

The sun shone down brightly upon the brown-eyed brunette, the bright environment a paradox compared to her mood.

She was seated on the rooftop of her house, glaring down at the ground beneath her. The white cat next to her sensed her discomfort and meowed, rubbing his head against her knee.

Her glare softened ever so slightly as she stared down at him, rubbing the spot between his ears. "I'm going away for a while, gattino," **(kitty) **she murmured down to him, "And this time I don't think I'm coming back after a long time."

With that said, she leapt down, the sudden strong gust of wind causing her to elevate momentarily in the air before landing gracefully on her feet.

The cat hissed down at her, angry for being left behind. The girl looked up at him, laughing, "Jump down too, gattino!" she teased, "I'm sure you'll land on your feet too!" she laughed, knowing how unusually clumsy her cat was.

He spat down at her, before turning his back towards her and walking away. "Fine, be that way." The girl scowled before grinning up mischievously and running deeper into the streets of Naro, Italy.

The girl's name is Isabella Marie Castelli Swan, or as she prefers to be called, Bella. She is a beautiful girl, with curly brown hair, and brown eyes and fair skin. She lived in Naro, Italy with her mother Renée and her half-sister Alessa.

Her father's name was Charles Castelli, her parents separated when she ten years old and he moved away to the United States to some town named after silverware or some kitchen utensil...

"Bella!" her mother snapped as her daughter practically knocked down the door as she entered her small home. "Yeah, mamma?" she blinked innocently, knowing exactly why she was being snapped at.

Her mother sighed as Alessa replied, "Bella, you're late! Quit making us wait, your plane is about to leave! Come on." She grabbed her sister's luggage and piled them into the car.

"Mamma, I really don't see how this is necessary." Bella murmured, "I've learned my lesson, I'll try to control my te-"

"Bella," her mother interrupted her with a sigh, "You've said that so many times the Council know doubts your words. You've repeatedly betrayed their trust, and this was the last straw, cara." **(Dear)**

"I believe I did the right thing," Bella said coldly, tossing her head, "They deserved to be burned." "Humans aren't an exception. I understand you wanted to save your friend, I understand how much you care about your friends, but Bella, you can't go around exposing us because of your anger." Her mother shook her head, "You either stay here and wait to be killed, or we send you away and you'll be safe."

"I can take them out as easily as I almost did-" Bella began to say but her mother cut her off again. "Isabella. You can't expose us." She snapped.

"They spilled about they saw to their psychologists and now they're in a asylum, mamma. Who would believe them anyway?" Bella crossed her arms, scowling.

"If the Volturi hears a word about us, Isabella, they would believe, and they would hunt us down." Her mother said quietly. That shut Bella up.

Her mother and the Council were sending her away to live with her father for a year. It wasn't a punishment, they had said, but to her it might as well be.

Technically, she was the leader of the Council, but the law was that you must eighteen or older and she was a year away from eighteen.

You see, the thing about Isabella and her family was that they aren't normal.

They are elementals. Elementals of the oldest and most rare kind. Their race is thought to be extinct, to have been wiped out centuries ago by the Volturi.

Isabella is of 'pure' descent, all of her ancestors were Elementals and the Castelli line is one of the purest and oldest families of Elementals.

The Council was like the Elemental Volturi, except not cruel and sadistic. They maintained the law, and decided who would be executed, and who would be freed. They were the judges of Elementals, every member of the Council being of pure descent as well.

And their most ultimate law was: Do not expose your nature to humans or foreign kinds.

And what Bella had nearly done was expose her powers to a group of humans with powerful influence over the town.

"Send my regards to your father for me, Bella." Her mother murmured as she hugged her daughter. "Yeah," Bella sighed tiredly, "Ciao, mamma."

"Ciao, Bella," her sister sniffed as she hugged her goodbye. "Ciao, Alessa." Bella closed her eyes as she embraced her younger sister, "Be good." "Of course." Alessa grinned at her half-sister through her tears.

Bella sighed as she turned before walking towards the plane. Her mother kept her gaze on her daughter as she watched her walk away.

And belonging to the oldest and purest family of Elementals, Bella was to be the leader of the Council once she turned eighteen, but for now it was 'Arrivederci, Italia' and 'Hello, Forks'.


	2. Friends Will Be Friends

"_**Friends will be friends right to the end..." **_

_**-Queen, Friends Will Be Friends**_

Bella sighed as she looked out the window of her father's police car. She waved her hand across the window, an icy fog immediately covering it; she beamed at her work before turning towards her father.

"I feel like a criminal in this car." She chuckled humorlessly, "Ironic, huh?" she glanced towards her father who had a faint grin on his lips.

"I guess so, yeah." He chuckled as he parked into the driveway. "Whoa…" Bella let out a gasp at the sight of the house. It was unlike all the houses she was so used to seeing in Italy, this one had two stories and looked like a little country-fairytale.

"You like it?" her father asked quietly as he took out her luggage from the trunk. "Yeah, it's beautiful!" she whispered in awe.

The green enormous trees surrounding the house were what attracted her the most. She would definitely have a lot of time to practice her earth winding skills.

He father recognized the look on her face as she looked up at the trees, smiling slightly. He frowned; he knew she would still practice her elemental skills despite what he said.

"Bella," he cleared his throat, "You have to know that the Council set some rules-" "Are you serious, Babbo?" **(Father) **she whined, stomping her foot childishly. He chuckled wryly at the sight. She was so like her mother.

"Bella, the Council thinks it best if you train with me. In private. They said that your impulsiveness might cause us destruction. And they trust me enough to train you on my own." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument, "You'll be starting school tomorrow, you're going to Forks high school and I expect good grades from you."

"Who names a town Forks?" Bella scowled before sighing in consent. Well, as long as she got to continue practicing then she was happy.

"What color did you paint my room?" she asked suspiciously as the critically scrutinized the inside of the house. "Blue." He huffed proudly, "I remembered you loved blue as child, just like me. So I thought maybe you still did."

She was impressed. Her father still remembered her favorite stuff. "Renée sends her regards." She murmured as she walked into the kitchen. "How is she?" Her father asked quietly.

"She's good. She remarried some human guy named Phil. Alessa and Renée like him a lot, they're going to move to Arizona soon."

"Arizona?" her father's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know right?" Bella scoffed, shaking her head at her mother's impulsiveness.

Her mother was a water elemental, which meant that the only element she could control was water and there's not much of that in Arizona. Her powers could fade if she stayed away from water.

Alessa was a water elemental as well so that put her at risk too. "Alessa's going to move with them?" Her father continued. "Yeah, but I think Alessa's going to visit us a while." She grinned as she entered her room.

"You like it?" her father asked somewhat timidly. "I love it." She beamed up at her father.

Her and Charlie were almost identical. She inherited his brown eyes, except his were dark, and his curly hair, but his hair was too short to tell it was curly. He rarely ever smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him smile, but the twinkling in his eyes were enough show of happiness.

She inherited his calming demeanor, his compassion, and his height; she could be patient, just like him, when she wanted to, and cared a lot for her friends. But it was the temper that she got from her mother.

She sat on the bed, bouncing a bit to test the mattress. "It's perfect." She grinned. He nodded, his chest puffed out in pride, "Well, I'll leave you to unpack your stuff. I'll order some pizza for us to eat tonight."

"Oi!" she called before he closed the door behind him. He turned expectantly, she grinned, "Grazie, Babbo." **(Thanks, father) **

Bella was the only one of her kind. She could control fire, water, air, and spirit. Elementals with control over these elements were born only every other one hundred years, she was a rare one.

Her father nodded at his daughter before closing the door. Bella opened the wardrobe, hanging all her clothes in there before getting out her photos.

She hung up the photo of Alessa and Renée on the wall next to her mirror, and set the photo her aunt Fiamma and her uncle Demetrio next the lamp beside her bed and the one of her uncle Dante on the make-up cabinet.

She opened the window, inhaling the fresh and cold smell of outside, smiling down at a small budding flower, she waved her hand across it causing its buds to open and the pink petals to show.

She left her window open as she continued hanging up her photos.

She stared down wistfully at the photo of her and her friends Fabrizio Vessicchio and Luca Mariani. Fabrizio was one of her best friends, they had met at a daycare in Italy when they were four and been friends ever since.

He was the reason she was here. The reason she had exposed her powers to those human narcs.

Fabrizio and Luca were the only ones who knew of her 'talents' and were completely okay with it.

Fabrizio had always been a good boy, he had good grades in school, had a nice girlfriend and wonderful parents but when his girlfriend died, he was devastated. Luca and Bella checked up on him constantly, making sure he ate well and slept well, bringing him the homework he'd miss in school.

But he went missing.

Luca, Bella, and his family didn't hear from him for two weeks. Bella and Luca searched high and low for him, Bella even considered going to the Volturi to see if he had somehow fallen into their clutches.

But his parents told Bella and Luca that Fabi was doing drugs, they had found a stash of cocaine in his bedroom and when they tried to talk to him about it, he left and didn't return.

Luca and Bella went to the part of town they knew the drug trafficking was made, risking their own safety by even showing up there.

Bella closed her eyes as she set the photo aside, trembling as she remembered everything.

_The building was unfinished, with vines and scraped paint and graffiti covering the walls, the foundation of the construction visible. _

_Luca and Bella crinkled their noses in disgust as they saw the 'clients' eagerly roll up their cigarettes, like vampires with blood. _

_The bone-thin 'clients' practically reached out to the narc leader, Paolo Gragnaniello, as if though he was Jesus himself when he walked by with his bodyguards. _

_Luca and Bella kept themselves hidden as they looked around for their friend. "Fabi?" Luca asked, rising the head of a man nearby. He shoved Luca away, getting back to his drugs. _

_Luca shrugged and kept on searching. _

_Bella entered the unfinished building, turning and gasping as she saw her friend closing his eyes as he inhaled the drug. "Fabi!" she hissed, tears stinging her eyes as she grabbed him. His hazel eyes widened when he realized who it was clutching him, the concern and worry visible in her brown eyes. _

_He shoved her away, "Go away, Bella." He sniffed, trembling as he reached for his drugs again. _

_Bella gritted her teeth angrily, kicking his stuff away, bringing him close by grabbing his shirt collar. _

"_Abbiamo cercato per voi per tre mesi, Fabi!" __**(We've been searching for you for three months, Fabi!) **__she cried, he tried pushing her away as he sobbed. _

"_Non posso tornare indietro, non posso tornare…"__**(I can't go back, I can't go back…)**__ he was murmuring over and over as she tried to bring him up to stand. "Your mamma and father have been worried about you! Luca and me were worried about you!" she cried again, the tears streaming down her face as she tried to hug him. _

"_Fabi?" Luca asked, his black eyes filled tears as he saw his friend, "Vieni su, paliamo di questo." __**(Come on, let's talk about this)**_

"_Mi vergogno! Non posso tornare indietro!" __**(I'm so ashamed! I can't go back!) **__Fabi screamed, shoving Bella away from him. "Fabi!" Bella sobbed, "Vi vogliamo bene qualunque cosa! Si prega di tornare!" __**(We love you no matter what! Please come back!)**_

"_Fabi, per piacere!" __**(Fabi, please!) **__Luca whispered, tears streaming down his face as he gazed at his hopeless friend._

"_Avete volute essere uno scrittore!" __**(You wanted to be a writer!) **__she hissed through her clenched as he weakly tried to pull away from her embrace, "Lei voleva avere figli!" __**(You wanted to have children!)**_

_When Fabrizio refused to stand on his own, Bella and Luca nodded to each other, pulling him up and hauling him along as they tried to exit. _

"_Ció che sta succedendo qui?" __**(What's going on here?) **__Paolo demanded as he came across them. Bella scowled dangerously, pulling Fabi closer. "Lo lasci qui. Egli vuole rimanere." __**(You leave him here. He wants to stay.) **__Paolo said sternly, like a scolding grandfather. _

_Paolo's bodyguard, Piero Renis and the rest of the small gang behind him all took out their blades, raising a brow at her when she refused to let him go. _

_Piero Renis was a lame man who walked with a pitiful limp, but he was just as dangerous as any other criminal. _

_She grudgingly loosened her grip on Fabi's arm. Fabi scurried away out of their sight. _

_Bella clenched her jaw as she and Luca raised their arms, "What do we do?" Luca asked as they backed away. Bella glanced around, her eyes frantically searching for any escape. _

_She grinned maliciously as she grabbed the brown paper packet from the table nearby, holding it up over her head tauntingly. _

_Paolo's eyes widened as he took a cautious step forward, "Donna," _**(Girl) **_he said calmly, "Essere una brava ragazza e che torna." __**(Be a good girl and give that back.)**_

_Bella glanced towards Luca, he nodded. She rose her hands above her head before tossing it at them, all the white powdery drug distracting them as she grabbed Luca's arm and ran. All the rest of the 'clients' there eagerly rushed forward, trying to scoop up as much drug as they could. _

"_Ottieni loro!" __**(Get them!) **__Paolo screamed as his bodyguards ran forward, shoving everyone away as they made their way towards Bella and Luca. _

_Bella and Luca tossed anything behind them to keep the men from getting at them, ducking and dodging the bullets. _

"_Run, and call the police!" Bella yelled to Luca as he nodded and ran. _

_She climbed up to the third floor, waving her hands at the rocks and elevating them in the air before launching them towards the gang. _

_She made the vines surrounding the walls spring to life and capture as many gang members as they could. She reached the top floor, and was now on the rooftop. _

_She glanced around, trying to think of what she could use as an escape. Piero Renis grinned as he caught sight of her, climbing up faster. _

"_Bene, sembra che abbiamo trovato una nuova aggiunta al nostro affari." __**(Well, it looks like we've just found a new addition to our business.) **__Piero clucked his tongue as he limped towards her. _

_She rose her fists, ready for a fight, as she backed away, glancing down at the ground four floors below. She was a skilled fighter, one of the best and swiftest of her kind. She wouldn't be able air-bend with all those people around as witnesses. _

"_Sbarazzarsi di loro." __**(Get rid of them) **__Paolo ordered gravely, his dark eyes gleaming angrily. "Ma-" __**(But-)**__ Piero had begun to say but Paolo stepped forward. "Ho dato un ordine. Ora obbedire ad essa." __**(I've given an order. Now obey it.) **__He murmured. _

_Piero nodded sourly before taking his gun out and pointing it towards Bella, who raised her hands up in defeat, still glancing around for any chance of escape. _

_Her eyes caught sight of a head sticking out through a hole nearby. _

_It was Fabrizio, he was staring at her with wide eyes. She turned away as Paolo taunted something to her, something Fabrizio wasn't able to catch._

_As he stared at Bella all the memories flashed through his mind. _

_He remembered how he and Bella learned how to ride bicycles together, how she taught him to dance for his date with his girlfriend, how she and Luca laughed when he tried to imitate her movements of earth winding. _

…_How she and Luca were always there for him. _

_Those memories flashing through his mind was all it took for him to leap forward just as Piero fired his gun. _

"_No!" She heard herself scream as Fabrizio fell, as if in slow motion, to the ground, his eyes closing. _

_Bella's eyes widened as she stared down in shock at her now dead friend. _

_Her mouth was open in a silent scream, the tears sliding down her cheeks like rain. She let out a strangled cry as she fell to her knees, vainly trying to wake her friend. _

_The gangsters were starting towards Bella when they heard a commotion down below. They leaned over the roof to see what it was. _

"_I poliziotti, Paolo." __**(The cops, Paolo) **__Piero murmured to his boss, tugging at his arm, "Andiamo!" __**(Let's go!) **_

_She clenched her jaw as she stared up at Piero, Paolo and what was left of his gang as they stumbled through the roof, tripping over each other as they tried to hurry down and escape. _

_Angry tears clouded her vision as the sky darkened, the clouds covering the sun as she stood, her eyes turning into a smoky red as she raised her arms above her head as electricity cackled in the air. _

_With an angry scream she brought down her arms, along with a gust of fire. The people below screamed as they scurried away, she grabbed Fabrizio's corpse as she jumped from the burning building, twisting the air to serve as some sort of cushion as they landed. _

_The thunder roared loudly as lightning lighted up the sky, the rain and darkness being so little compared to her grief and hatred. _

_The narcs weren't killed but were severely injured, fifty percent of their body burned. They'll live, they're crippled but they'll survive and continue their 'business'. _

_But she'll never fully recover of her loss. _

Bella jumped, letting out a squeak as the door's bell woke her out of her memories, her smoky red eyes turning back to their normal color of light brown.

"Pizza's here!" her father called from downstairs.

"Going!" she called, drying her eyes with a puff of air before going down stairs.


	3. Fire

"_**In the world there is nothing more submissive and weak than water. Yet for attacking that which is hard and strong nothing can surpass it."**_

_**-Lao Tzu **_

Bella groaned as she rolled over, bringing the blanket over her head, trying to muffle out the loud alarm. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to bear it before groaning loudly and waving her hand over it with a strong surge of wind, making the alarm clock fly to the other side of the room, breaking against t wall with a loud _crack!_

"Bella…what was that?" her father called cautiously from downstairs. She rolled her eyes before throwing the blanket away from her, "Nothing to worry about!" she called back, rubbing her eyes.

"Buon giorno, Bella," she greeted herself, examining her reflection in the bathroom mirror, "You look lovely today." She turned with a sigh, scowling at the window, sending a dirty a glare at the grey clouds hovering over the dim sun.

"Is there no sun in this godforsaken town?" Bella sighed as she came down the stairs, kissing her father's cheek before walking to the fridge. "Rarely." He chuckled dryly, "Billy and Jacob are coming over in an hour to see you." "Billy and Jacob Black?" Bella grinned as she remembered all the good times she had with Jake as a child.

"Yeah," her father grinned fondly, "They still remember you, Jake too, of course. He's grown. Maybe you two can…get together sometime. " Her father added, glancing towards her as he extended the newspaper before him.

"Oh, that's good to hear. I can't wait to see them. And yeah, sure if he's up for it." She shrugged, but rolled her eyes when he turned his back to her.

_Of course he wants me to get 'together' with Jake._ She shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Babbo," Bella frowned as she looked up from the green beans she was cooking, "Am I going to school or am I to be forever stupid?"

"Forever stupid." Her father deadpanned, not looking up from the newspaper.

She frowned at him, trying to decipher whether he was serious or not. "Okay…"

His eyes twinkled as he glanced up at her, "Oh, okay. That's fine, really. Seeing as you're _so _concerned about my education I think it would be best if I stayed here alone, forever stupid." She scowled, winking before turning back to the green beans.

The bell rang just as she set the food on the table. "Oh, that must be them! I'll get it!" she sang as she skipped to the door, smiling.

"Billy!" she squealed as she threw her arms around the man she admired and loved as a child. "It's great to see you, Bella." He laughed, patting her back.

"You've grown." He stated as he realized she was now a woman and not the little girl he remembered.

She grinned proudly, "I'm now five foot five." She huffed. "Yeah, but you're still short." Jacob snickered as she glared at him, swatting his arm.

"Behave," Charlie chuckled, patting her daughter's shoulder as he passed her to greet Billy. "You've really grown, Jake." Bella pouted, staring up at Jacob. He grinned broadly, "I'm now six foot two." He imitated her stance.

She glowered up at him, "Bella! Come on out!" Billy called from where he was outside with Charlie, "We have something for you!"

"What is it?" she asked eagerly as she ran outside, gasping as Billy handed her keys, nodding towards the truck parked next to Charlie's cruiser. "NO!" she gasped incredulously, covering her mouth with her hands in disbelief as she continued staring at the keys being handed to her.

"Yes." Jacob chuckled.

"…No." she shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, now take the damn keys!" Billy laughed, putting them in her hands. "Oh mio dio!" **(Oh my God!) **She squealed, jumping up and down before hopping over to the truck.

"It's mine?" she asked breathlessly as she carefully ran her hands over the steering wheel. "All yours, Tesoro." **(sweetheart) **her father chuckled.

It was an old pickup truck, a 1953 Chevrolet truck the color of faded orange/red. She loved it.

"Oh, mi primo amore." **(Oh, my first love) **She sighed contently, sitting back and closing her eyes as the truck rumbled to life. "You like it?" Jacob asked as he climbed in next to her. She nodded silently, staring at the truck in awe.

"In Italy I was so used to seeing nice and expensive sports cars, but this is…this is _true_ love." She blinked repeatedly, staring at her truck lovingly. Jacob laughed, "Well, that's one way to put it." He shrugged. She scowled up at him, "It's _my _way to put it, Jake, now how does this work?" she demanded.

Bella ended up cooking broccoli, cheese bread, and steaks for Billy, Jacob and her father. She was surprised and delighted to see how well Billy and her father got along, like best friends.

"So, Bella, when you coming over to the res to see me?" Jacob asked half-jokingly as he helped her wash the dishes after dinner. "When I feel like it." She shrugged teasingly. "I'm hurt." He pouted. "Good." She snickered; tossing her head, "After insulting my height like that…" she shook her head, pretending to sniffle.

"It's the truth!" he insisted. "You can't handle the truth." She rolled her eyes, quoting her favorite movie.

"Bella…" her father sighed, trying to pry the blanket away from her. "NO!" she screeched like a petulant child, hugging the blanket closer to her chest.

It was Monday morning and her first of high school in America. "Bella, get up, you'll be late!" her father insisted. When she shook her head and turned over, her father clenched his jaw in concentration, heating his hand up and placing it against her cheek.

It was hot but not burning-hot but it caused her to yelp anyway, standing up and scowling. "Oh, you're up!" he smirked smugly, patting her head like a pet, "Good girl."

She simply scowled up at him.


	4. School Day

"_**Education is what remains after one has forgotten what one has learned in school."**_

_**-Albert Einstein**_

"I don't like you today." Bella pouted up at her father as she peeked inside the pantry.

"Me too." He shot back smoothly, pouring coffee into his mug. She scowled up at him as she took out the bread.

She began to spread butter onto her bread before toasting it up on the stove, "Since you're a sheriff and know a lot about the crimes going on in this…uh, _'town'_, is there anything I should know?" she asked.

"It's top secret police-stuff, Bella, you wouldn't understand." He sighed forlornly, glancing up at her to see her reaction.

She tossed her head as she glared at her father, "Please remember you're speaking to the future Elemental Council leader, I could easily disown you from your privileges." She threatened smoothly.

"You're in my house, I could easily kick you out and let you be eaten by some rabid bear." He shot back, never taking his eyes off his newspaper. She glowered before turning off the stove and getting out the ham and cheese.

"I'm only joking, Isabella," her father chuckled when he realized his daughter was still scowling, before adding seriously, "If there's anything that I know could be a threat to you, I'll tell you."

She grinned, "Grazie, babbo." **(Thank you, father) **

"Drive safely, remember: it's an old pickup truck, not a Ferrari." He joked dryly. "I didn't have a Ferrari." She frowned, not catching his joke.

He rolled his eyes. His daughter was surprisingly slow for an elementalist. She probably got it from her mother.

"But if you want to buy me on for my next birthday, that's fine by me!" she added cheekily, before stuffing her sandwich into her mouth.

Bella kept the sandwich in her mouth as she piled her books into her bag, "Let's go!" she pointed her finger up to the air as she marched towards the door.

Her father opened the door for her, "Why, thank you, father." She patted his cheek as she passed him but slipped immediately, falling on her behind as she exited the door.

"Cacara!" **(Fuck!) **She swore, frowning angrily at the sight of her sandwich on the ground. "You watch your mouth." Her father scolded as he closed the door behind them.

She scowled before waving her hands in front of her, angrily melting away the ice behind her father's back.

"Hey, be careful on the road, okay? Try and avoid the ic- never mind." He sighed as he turned to find his daughter melt away the ice from her path before turning and giving him an 'okay' sign.

"We'll be training on Fridays and on the weekends for four hours." Her father said as he walked over to her as she opened her truck.

"Four hours? Are you serious?" she whined as she stomped her foot. "Hey, take advantage. The Council is allowing you only four hours to use your powers at full extent, they could've banned you from using them at all." He scolded quietly.

She sighed in defeat, slumping her shoulders.

"Your aunt Fiamma and your uncle Demetrio will be coming to help me train you, you're a handful sometimes." He added sourly.

"So I _am_ too much for you to handle, I knew it!" she grinned smugly up at her father. "You get in that truck now and drive away if you know what's good for you." He glowered.

She simply grinned up at him cheekily, shrugging innocently.

"Four hours, alright? You won't be able to use your powers for simple things in public, not even to melt away the ice from your path." He reprimanded sternly, "If you have to act clumsy, then act clumsy, but you _cannot _use your powers."

She scowled as he leant down to kiss her cheek, "Hmph." She crossed her arms, pouting.

"Parking lot for new girl with no knowledge whatsoever of American systems in academic facilities: here." She chuckled dryly to herself as she parked her truck, turning it off with a spurting growl.

"Nice ride!" some random boy called, nodding to her as she got off her truck. "Thanks." She called back before walking into the school.

She walked over to the Administrators Office, "Hello, I'm here to pick up my schedule." She murmured politely to the middle-aged woman sitting at the desk. "Oh, you must be Isabella! Here, wait just a second!" she smiled as she flipped through some papers before getting them out, "Here's your schedule and this is your locker number and pin. Hope you like it here in Forks High School!" she smiled.

"Thank you." She grinned back before stepping out of the office.

"Hi! You're the new girl? Isabella, right?" an eager, Asian kid with acne chirped as soon as she got out. "Right, but I prefer to be called Bella." She nodded, shaking his extended his hand.

"I'm Eric York, nice to meet you. If you need anything, you come to me, alright? I'm the eyes and ears of this place." He smiled.

_I bet you are. With those large ears, how can you not be? _She thought to herself, snorting quietly.

"What class do you have first period?" he asked excitedly. "I have, uh, English with Mr. Mason." She replied after glancing down at her schedule.

"Oh," he frowned in disappointment, "Well, let me see your schedule." He practically snatched her schedule out of her hands before she could even register what he said.

"Oh, we have no classes together but at least we have lunch!" he laughed, "Let me walk you to your class!"

"Thanks, but could you first help me look for locker number 134?" she mumbled, feeling stupid when she needed help. "Yeah, sure, follow me!"

She was a minute late when she barged into her classroom, interrupting the teacher's lesson. "Sorry," she apologized quietly as she handed him her schedule.

"Well, Isabella, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" He asked as he handed back her schedule. "Why?" she asked without thinking, frowning slightly.

"Everyone here introduced themselves at the beginning of the year." He frowned.

That was a lie. It had to be. No way would anyone in this class introduce themselves without a second thought.

But she simply shrugged modestly, "I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I lived in Italy since I was ten years old, and I like to read. Is that compatible with what the rest of the students said at the beginning of the year?" she frowned as she asked her question.

"Yes, yes, now take your seat." "Where, sir?" she frowned, glancing around for an empty seat.

"Next to Jessica Stanley."

"I would, sir, but I don't know who that is." She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's me! Sorry, I didn't raise my hand!" a girl giggled, raising her hand.

She was sitting in the back of the classroom so that made her feel a little better about not sitting in front.

"I'm Jessica Stanley, but you probably already know that." Jessica giggled as she shook Bella's hand, "Do you speak Italian?" she asked.

"Well, Jessica, when you live in Italy for seven years you're bound to learn it sometime." She chuckled wryly.

"Did you have a boyfriend back in Italy? I hear Italian men are hot." She gushed.

Bella scrunched her nose at the question.

_Boyfriend? _

The thought of her having a boyfriend was amusing and…foreign. She knew that she would marry one day. She had to. In order to be a leader in the Elemental Council you had to marry someday in order to carry on the Elemental legacy.

She had never really taken time to take notice in guys that way, to her, having a boyfriend meant not having freedom. Having a boyfriend meant restrictions.

When you have a boyfriend, your love for them forces you to want to dress better, forces you to act different in front of them, forces you to take time for them.

And, seeing how much she cherished her freedom, the idea of having a boyfriend was bizarre and absurd.

"No," she shook her head, "You?" "Oh, it's complicated." Jessica twirled her hair with her finger, giggling like a child, "Do you have any brothers?" she asked excitedly.

"No, but I have a young uncle...?" Bella offered. Jessica's blue eyes brightened up immediately, "Oh, really? What's his name?"

"Jessica!" the teacher scolded sharply. "Sorry, Mr. Mason!" Jessica grinned cheekily. Mr. Mason rolled his eyes before turning back to the board.

"So what's his name?" she whispered immediately. "Dante." "Oh, Italian!" Jessica giggled, "How old is he?"

"He's twenty-three years old." Bella sighed as she took notes.

Her uncle Dante was her aunt Fiamma and her father's younger half-brother. He was the only earth winder in her father's family.

He and Bella didn't really get along. They always fought. They could get along..._if _they wanted to. But they didn't.

He was an asshole, in her opinion, and she was pretty sure he thought the same about her.

Her father, her aunt Fiamma, and her uncle Demetrio loved him, though, so she was forced to be polite to him when they were around.

"Oh, cool! Is he handsome?" Jessica gushed. Bella blushed as she threw a glare at the hormonal teenager sitting next to her, "I'm his niece! _I _wouldn't know!" she whispered angrily.

"Sorry, sorry." Jessica rose her hands in surrender, "Got an Italian temper, don't you?"


End file.
